


[PODFIC] Ullswater

by SherlockWho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-The Reichenbach Fall, Slash, okay some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWho/pseuds/SherlockWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PODFIC: John is fed up with Sherlock's whingeing about the broken air conditioning and proposes a trip to the Lake District. An unfortunate discovery there leads to revelations that blow the lid off of John's suppressed emotions. Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Ullswater

Read by the author.

This is my first podfic, so let me know if technical difficulties are barring you from getting this file.

 Download from SoundCloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/herlockho/ullswater). 

Original work can be found [here](977995).


End file.
